rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Laco hrobník
Laco na cintoríně pracoval šest let. Konec na cintoríně *sak selijake mrtvoly som marnel najprv ludi napokon selijake netvory v kafilerii.bol by som ostal na cintorine tam bol klud aj mi ludia prachy pchali za selijake upravy hrobov a take.bolo pekne kazdy den som bol od jedenastej v krcme.skor neislo lebo krcmu otvaral o jedenastej.raz som mal sest rakvi naraz tie zdochle kurvy smrdeli uz riadne v tych bednach v marnici na cintorine a vravim si kurva to bude robota sest dier kopat do pici.sak bolo leto aj som jednu dieru urobel a tych sest picakov som do jednej hodel a bolo.rakve som zapalel aj zhoreli a isiel som do krcmy na pivo.no akosi toto zisteli z narodneho vybora aj ma z cintorina vyhodeli preto som isiel do kafilerie robit.ako by to nebolo jedno ci jedneho ci sest do jednej jamy hodis kurva. Alternativní vize na cintoríně, pražská vize a budovatel socialismu *ja by som na cintorine ostal do teraz keby som v prahe nemal viziu ze si riadny mercedes kupim aj take.no z cintorina ma vyhodeli.bolo to tym ze som stale menej hlboke hroby kopal sa mi nechcelo kopat sak srat na to kto to kurva bude kontrolovat do pice.radsiej som v krcme sedel v mojsi ci varine aj raz som rakvu zahrabal len dvadsat centimetrov.v noci prisli na cintorin ty moji dva cierny kokoti aj riadne hrabali.ako psi.rakvu prekusali aj pekny raut mali celu noc.rano ide tajomnik narodneho vybora do roboty aj stretne mojho psa ako si cosi nesie.zrejme domov tiahol zahrabat na druhy den aby mal zasobu. *aj ma ihned na narodny vybor zavolali no bali sa prusera poslali jedneho debila zahrabat ten bordel po tem rautu tych dvoch ciernych vlkodlakov.vravim sak ja to upratam aj na mna tajomnik reval v kancelarii ze som korhel a na cintorin nevkrocim aj mi zasa povedal ze som farara zbil aj som mu do riti flasu od vodky vrazel a teraz vraj psy krmim takymto zposobom reval boha jeho ty kokot repan aj po kancelarii chodel aj mal motyku v ruke.potom sa ukludnel aj mu vravim sak co s teho robis kurva detektivku ako agata christaje sak zahrabem a je.napokon prisiel ten debil ze vraj upratal setko aj dostal od tajomnika sto korun z pokladne za robotu pre narodny vybor aj ihned stouku zobral aj isiel do varina do krcmy kde sa ozral aj ma ozraty v krcme ohovaral.sak bol to taky retardovany debil co mozes od takychto srancov cakat. *no isiel som domov a sral som na to.druhy den rano prisiel tajomnik na aute na mlyn a vravi mi sak do riti laco na sobotu su dvaja na pohreb kurva no nema kto hroby pripravit bez prosim ta na cintorin aj urob.vravim sak ste ma vcera vyhodeli.tajomnik vravi sak sa nehnevaj ved vidis ze socialismus budovat nie je jednoduche stale akesi problemy musis riesit kurva.aj mi cigarety dal.vravim dobre pojdem porobit no chcem pridat na vyplate.aj mi pedesiat korun dal navrch aj som robel dalsie dva mesiace.napokon cintorin zatvoreli pre nove diery ktore sa uz nerobeli aj setko supali do krematoria do ziliny. Historky ze života hrobára Hadí hlava *raz priviezli mrtvu anakondu zo zologickej.riadne hadisko kurva.som mu hlavu odsekol a dal som hlavu k jednemu hrobu na cintorin kde chodela taka stara pica co ma stale ohovarala ze som ozraty chumaj.prisla dat kvety na hrob a anakonda na nu pozerala revala od strachu aj sa ochcala ako utekala.hlavu som odpratal a tato svina vravela predsedovi narodneho vybora ze isla na cintorin s kvetami a cakalo na nu obrouske hadisko.nikto tej svini neveril a bola za hlupanu navzdy. Ja som sa raz osral na pohrebe *sal hej ja som sa raz osral na pohrebe na cintorine som stal vedla diery lebo som mal spustat debnu s mrtvym hnidom do diery bolo vela ludi naokolo a naraz sranisko na mna prislo v bruchu mi vrcalo ako zetor a naraz take prdy z riti aj bolo pocut ako kasa ide pod tlakom von do monterok.farar stal vedla vravel pan repan ved toto nie je mozne robit pri pohrebe vravim mu potichu drz hubu ty kundos.aj mi po nohach riedke tieklo smrad z teho vravim kurva hadam nebudeme spustat hodime truhlu dolu a srat na to do pice.akasi zena z druhej strany zakricala ved toto nie je mozne takato sprostota na pohrebe.som bol akosi zmateny som vytiahol startku aj som si rakusakom zapalel aj farar preboha pan repan ved toto nie je krcma tu nemozete fajcit.vravim mu a kto ty picus mi zakaze dymit kurva.aj ta zena plakala bola to akasi pozostala vravim na taketo pohrebnictvo sa mozem vysrat.aj som isiel prec a spustal niekto iny z tych debilov co tam stali na teho neboheho srali len chceli uz klobasy aj pivo. *po pohrebe prisla ta zena za fararom a pytala sa kto bol ten strasny neznaboh ja som to pocul som sa prezliekol v marnici no som nemal ine gate domov bolo tri kilometre aj tam boli dvaja v truhlach na dalsie pohrebne komedie ten den jeden bol taky silnejsi som ho den predtym radsiej prezrel mal zlatu retiazku.som vedel ze mi jeho gate budu dobre aj som neriesil pre istotu som truhlu prebil stoukami klincami keby debili chceli vidiet svojho tatku aby nepozerali ako v truhle lezi s holym oschlym kokotkom.aj pocuvam farara ako tej kurve vravi a ohovara ma vraj som lucifera syn a take.zena plakala aj bezala prec.ked farar vysiel von dal som mu facku ze padol.vravim mu aj mas z pekla stastie ty debil ze teraz nemam noz.ostal v tych osratych gatach v marnici na zemi. *no neviem ako robeli robotu take dve kravy v pohrebnej sluzbe v ziline ved nemal trenyrky tento cudak v truhle pod gatami.robeli tam take dve cudne retardovane svine co mrtvohnidy obliekaly.obi dve chodely na vodku na zeleznicnu stanicu.tibor jednej prsty do pici vopchal ked sa striedal z autobusa a ked mal cas nez isiel zpat do lucky chodel si zopar poldecakov vypit.vravel vraj jej picisko hnusno smrdelo nadaval vraj mu dva dni prsty smrdely co jej vopchal do pici na hajzli na stanici ked sedela na hajzli a srala aj tibor ju chcel otrtkat vravel toto je ozajstna krava ked jej prsty do pici vopchal kludne srala dalej vraj jej hovnisko z riti odpadlo do vody v hajzli ked ju robel prstami v pici ako sedela na mise.vravim sak aku inteligenciu si cakal od tejto z pohrebneho komunala.nemal si na nu vobec hmatat mal si ju pastu udret so ksichta ako svina sedela na mise aj by ti fajku urobela odbavel by si sa a srat na nu.ked do takeho kanala jej pici prsty pchas sa necuduj ze smrdia. *jedna sa marika volala a druha ta co ju tibor rypal v diere na hajzli uz neviem.ta marika so mnu chodela do zvlastnej skoly v ziline jeden rok tu som zpoznal dobre.vraj jej tatko aj stryko s nu jebali.vravelo sa ze mala dieta s tym tatkom ci strykom aj malo tri ruky toto dieta no nevidel som ho.vravel som len ze by z neho bol dobry kapsar ked malo tri pazury.mohol tri kokoty naraz obrabat.no co s tym trojpazurakom napokon bolo neviem. Jara donesla flašu *sak jara bola naozaj pekne dievca ako z tych magazinov teraz sak vedela pekne selijakych muzov ojebat aj jej setky prachy co mali pozicali.som raz kopal hrobisko aj prisla na cintorin aj mi flasu konaka doniesla vravim kurva riadna flasa napoleon som ihned setko vypil aj som sa prekrasne ozral aj aom v tem hrobe na hline prespal rano sa zobudim to bolo v lete kurva sest hodin rano naraz strasne sranie na mna prislo som ledva schmatol lopatu aj som na jednu lopatu dieru spravel v tem hrobe co som spal aj som reval ledva aom monterky zhodel aj som sa vysral.hodel som hlinu na to aj som vyliezol poobede tam spustali mrtvaka v rakvi aj ktosi z tych ludi na pohrebe vravi kurva tu smrdi akoby hovno.sak rakvu dolu spusteli rovno na to trocha hlinou zahodene hovno aj bolo.vravim sak ten co lezi v tej rakvi na to sere. Kokot z marza *razagoul sak samozrejme ked som bol na slovensku bolo kazdy tyzden ze sa ktosi podvlak hodel som im setkym napokon hroby kopal aj som videl ako su zaujimavo pokrajany kurva nie je stale rovnake ako ta vlacisko pokraja.sak naozaj sa tato zpevacka pod vlak hodela.?sak skoda jej mohla zopar rokov stale riadne jebat.sak rozne ich vlak pokrajal jednemu co som videl hlavu rozgniavel zme sa temu na cintorine smiali ze vyzera ako akysi mimozemstansky kokot z marsa lebo mal hlavu meter stvorcovy velku a riadnu placku.tibor bulejcik vravel pozri laco tento kokot vyzera ako platyz ta morska ryba.inemu trebarz kopyta odcviklo aj sa plazel od kolaji trebarz pedesiat metrov kde zdochol.vravel som kurva ma smolu lebo sa smerom ku krcme plazel a nedoplazel sa k vycapu. Nafulky balon *sak je to stary smradomrd jeden trojity kontra slah isikawa gulou a mozu ho do dreveneho kabata vopchat.ako do rakvi.ked som hrobnika robel som tam mal jedneho mrtveho tlstosmrada a ten tri dni v rakvi lezal bolo to v lete aj sa pekne nafukol a rakva sa otvorela ako mal nafukly bachor.vravim kurva ako teraz debnu zatvorim s tymto nafuklym balonom kurva.nakoniec som povrazom rakvu obkrutel aj som rakvu dotiahol na lane k diere a hodel som to setko do diery no akosi spadla na bok a ten nafukly sviniar z teho vypadol tam nafukly lezal rakva padla nanho sak riadny bordel kurva.vravim sak srat na to dva poldecaky som slahol riadnu lopatu som schmatol aj som ho zahrnul lopatou ubuchal a bolo.pekny hrob. *druhy den bol pohreb no ja som sa smial v marnici na cintorine kde som pivo pil aj fajcel aj si vravim kurva tam lezi skruteny v tem hrobe nafukly tento sviniar ako keby ozraty kamsi do priekopa pri krcme padol.aj mi dali pedesiat korun ze som pekny hrob urobel. Ožran *raz bol velky pohreb hadam cez sto ludi bolo aj prisiel tam jeden ozraty cosi taral kyval sa aj naraz spadol na rakvu do diery.ludia revali a ja som musel rebrik doniest a teho picusa vytiahnut.no ked som dolu zliezol som akosi zle stupil a noha za mi prepadla do rakvi lebo rakva praskla a mal som nohu kdesi v ksichte teho mrtveho.riadne som mu ksicht dogniavel aj revem hore na takuto robotu sa mozem vysrat kurva.aj mi dali stodvadsat korun ze som teho ozrana vytiahol. Pohřeb Margity Solárovej *ak s tym spravanim je to ozajstna pravda ked som bol na slovensku aj som chodel do krcmy do varina isiel som naokolo haluzny margity solarovej a ta na mna vzdy revala ty okurveny ozran pojebany hadom ty z hada syn.ked som si valasku urobel aj riadne nabrusel idem raz aj zasa revala naraz som slahol valasku jej do dreveneho plota aj som plot roztal kusisko plota padlo aj odletelo aj revem na nu ty stara kurva z kurvosa osmrdene semeno si tvoja mater motyku napchala do pice a z teho teba vysrala ta zabijem gebenu ti rozetnem len kravske hovnisko ti vytecie z hlavy lebo ty mozog nemas. *kricala od hrozy aj sa pocikala aj bezala do tej haluzny v ktorej byvala aj sa tam zamkla.aj som valasku do dveri zopar razy zatal no nic som jej neurobel som do nej moju zabijacku valasku netnul by som jej musel dvere vyvratit.len som jej dve okna kamenom vybil.od tej chvile som ju nevidel ked som isiel naokolo.len raz ked som ju do hroba hadzal za pol roka tuto svinu ze svine mrtku.som ju hodel s truhlu do hroba truhla padla dolu aj na boku pukla aj pazura jej cuhala von svini.aj som vytiahol kokota aj som sa do hroba na nu vychcal aj som jej pazuru ochcal.vravim ta posledny raz osprchujem ty kurva kym ta zahadzem hlinu. Pohřeb Terky Tombajkovej *sak zaujima ma likvidacia tehto tlstosmrdackeho hnoja ako to tuna riesia.co viem na terku tombajkovu hodeli silne popruhy co sa s tym skrine ci piana stahuju aj ju prevaleli zo zeme rovno do naklonenej truhly v tem obchode.styria tahali.aj si pytali po veducom konzuma palenku revali inac ti ju tu nehame a bude smrdiet za chvilu viacej ako tie salamy co tu mas. *aj sa akosi v ziline pomyleli aj ju v truhle nalozeli do dvanasttrojky aj doviezli v pondelok a cely tyzden bola v truhle v tej horucave a nafukovala sa kurva jedna.vravim im kurva mali ste vo stvrtok doviezt ja tu nemam chladnicku kurva ju mam narubat a doma v mojom minske nehat ci co do pice.vraj ich to vobec nezaujima vraj ich veduci pohrebky ich poslal dnes.vravim im sak serem na to co ja budem riesit.napokon z teho bolo co som pisal. *napokon z teho ludia predovsetkym tie stare pobozne kravy co boli na pohrebe urobeli strasny horor vraj sa nemrtva tombajkova prebrala celu truhlu nadludsku silu roztrhla revala aj sa po ludoch naokolo hroba sapala chcela ich roztrhat.aj sa pritem tie stare kravy krizovaly ked si to na dedine inym kravam rozpravali taketo chujoviny. Problematika tlstosmrdakov *sak tieto tlstosmrdaky upratat nie je jednoducha vec kurva.neviem ako trebarz dvestopedesiat kilovu zdochlinu vobec vytiahnu von ci do teho pat sest lidi tahacie haky zasekne aj vytiahnu v noci von a nalozia na nakladak odvezu do kremacky kde napokon v kludu trebarz nozami na velryby rozbuchaju na mensie kusy ktore sa pekne spalia. *sak s tlstakami su len problemy kurva.raz som mal v marmici jednu svinu z nededze mala vyse stosedemdesiat kilo vyzrana svina riadna.akasi terka tombajkova bola to sestra tej prisery co v kafilerke robela.isla na nakup do varina pretoze stale zrala cosi stale mala papulu cimsi napchatu zrala ako masina pol kila masti za den zozrala na chleba namazane aj salsie kopy zradla aj sa valela nakupit v obchode naraz zarevala ako diva svina ociska obratela hore aj padla na zem na ksicht amen a ja som mal kurva robotu.no bolo to v lete boli ozaj velke horucavy aj mi hnila v truhle od pondelka do piatku kedy mal byt pohrebny cirkus.no v piatok pridem do roboty o siestej a vidim rakva pootvorena.revem ci tam nie su dajake decka ktore si niekedy hrali nalozli oknom do marnice aj trebarz nozom handry rozrezali cecky mrtvej vytiahli ci jej picu prezreli aj take selijake detske hry. *no nevyzeralo lebo pankartov nebolo aj okno bolo pribuchnute pozeram ta svina sa tak nafukla aj viko bachorom nadvihla.vravim kurva bude pohrebisko sa tu ta svina nafukuje co s tym.som jej bachor roxorom prepichol sa strasno usrala smrduteho vzducha z nej islo ako ked zepelin pukne.smrad riadny.mala aj peknu zlatu retiazku som kurva nemohol zapinanie naist mala fialove nafukle makke smrdute krcisko.som mal prsty od teho ulepene kurva vravim do pice z takejto roboty by sa slusny clovek povracal.truhlu som napokon klincami zabil aj vravim hotove srat na to.nemal som stovky klince dal som papieraky ine som nemal.aj som si zapalel aj pivo otvorel a prezeral som si peknu zlatu retiazku.bola hruba naozaj pekna som si ju dal na krk aj vravim sak pekny den. o jedenastej pohreb prislo vela ludi hadam pedesiat vravim si kurva vy debili nahadzajte na teho netvora kvety a bezte co najskor do pice chcem uz ist do krcmy na chladne pivo. *truhla lezala na nadvihakoch ponad dieru.ten modlojebak farar akesi jeho hovnax vobiskum taral a naraz kurva ozaj rana ako z dela viko truhly odletelo a naraz pazury tej svine z truhly sa nafukle natiahly von k nebu.naraz ticho aj naraz ludia naokolo revali od hrozy aj seci utekali prec farar krical zazrak obzivla.revem nanho hovno zazrak nafukla sa aj viko odrazela kricim ludia to nic nie je len ta svina vela uz hnije aj sa nafukla aj viko odletelo.no ludia utekali ako sialeny prec kvety odhadzovali za chvilu zivej nohy nebolo pri hrobe len farar tam padol na kolena aj krical cosi.napokon sa pozrel blizsie aj videl ako jej nafukle fialove pazury trcia k oblohe.aj sa povracal.zufalo krical trasucim hlasom preboha ziveho pan repan urobte s tym nieco.vravim truhlu nezatvorim lebo tie pazury ma vystrete a viko na toto nedam. *vravim sak riesenie kurva mam pojdem pre sekeru.farar sa cely triasol aj krical v hroze jezusmaria preboha ziveho aj dookola vyrevaval ocenas aj mu z huby kysly smrad isiel ako sa povracal.isiel som pre sirocinu mal som nabrusenu riadne zopar slahov pazury som do diery hodel do truhly sa nehmestily.dal som viko zpat aj som rakvu zhodel do diery.farar bol cely biely aj krical od hrozy. revem nanho jebem ti mater ja som tu cintorinmacher sa s tym nebudem srat tento bordel tvoj ocenas nevyriesi.truhla padla dolu do diery no padla na bok aj ta svina z nej trocha vypadla vravim kurva srat na to.lopata aj rychla hadzacka a bolo zahrabane.isiel som do krcmy.a v krcme sa ma jeden murar pyta ci terka mala pekny pohreb.?vravim ju vyhrab aj sa jej opytaj kurvy. Profesorka *raz som mal v marnici tridsat dva stupnov a doviezli mi truhlu akasi pani profesorka v nej naprata vravim sak sa ty kurva riadne nafuknes budes tu u mna mat dovolenku tri dni kym padnes do diery.druhy den smrdela riadne ked som jedol a mal som salam v papieri na truhle aj chleba take smradisko sa valelo z truhly vravim ty nemozes byt profesorka ty si smradoserka ty kurvo. *druhy den uz prdela v truhle ako olimpijsky prdidlak vravim zrejme si bola slusna pani no teraz tu seres ako vyrobnik ritneho plyna.sak musel som truhlu vypacit a pozret.mala dva prekrasne velke prstene aj retiazku zo svetym izidorom aj zlate bryle.aj pekne nausnice neisly akosi von.no nastastie som mal tie klieste na plech.cvikcvik aj nausnice moje som ich predal v ziline v krcme. Rozkrojena napoly *sak pozeram teraz tu z pocitaca spravy v prahe aj vidim ze sa ta spevacka naozaj pod vlak hodela.ako jedna zena z varina tiez sa pod vlak pri vapenke vo varine hodela no prekrojelo ju napoly pekne ako podla pravitka presne napoly kurva by si na cirkularke takto presne neurobel. *ja som jej hrob robel kopal som normalny hrob no nadaval som jej do kurev lebo ked bola prekrojena napoly tak pekne mohla mat uzku rakvu a nebolo treba takej diery robit.kurva taketo roboty na hovno ked kohosi nakladak rozgniavel by sa vosiel do igelitky no nie kurva pracu mi usetrit no normalnu dieru mu treba bolo urobit na velku rakvu kurva.pytam sa ich no kurva na co taku velku dieru kopat do pice ste tam seci nasrali do tej rakvi k temu rozgniavenemu ci co. Smrtidlak strasidlak *ked som na cintorine robel tam bol klud nie taketo chaosy ako v kafilerke som sa raz ozral v krcme aj idem domov po ceste v noci aj vidim na cintorine akesi svetlo.hovorelo sa po dedine vraj smrtonosny strasidlak kostej vozataj tahal ludi v noci do velkych bazin hore na pasienkoch aj ked sa tam utopeli chodel na cintorin ich prazdne hroby pozerat.vravim si trebarz to moze byt toto strasidlo no hovorelo sa tiez vraj ma vela zlata vravim si nabrusenu dyku mam zlato chcem ta dopicham sviniar sa na teba ty strasidlak mozem vysrat aj mi vyzradis kde mas zlatu pokladnu ty kurvos.idem na cintorin aj tam nebol kostej vozataj no ozraty palo milo isiel z lucky ozraty aj sa mu chcelo srat aj si svietil mal baterku.nemal som zlato len smrdute hovnisko pala mila lezalo na jednom hrobe musel som druhy den lopatu zobrat aj setko nasrate odhodit. Technika *som vonku pozeral ako jeden neger dokopava krompacom akysi vykop.toto som nevidel takeho debila.mal krompac aj umelohnotnu rucku na tem aj kopal zposobom ako ked panna prvy chalana na kokotu robi.ja som mal krompac riadny som mal samozrejme drevenu rucku riadne olestenu sak krompacom robis pri kopacke hroba trebarz robis posun aj dotah aj krompac sa musi hladko v pazurach posunovat.slahat krompaciskom je umenie.tento neger zasluzel dostat tym cudnym krompacom do hlavy.cudne bolo nemal spicak na krompaci obi dva konce boli dlata. Tisícka za nic *aj som trebarz musel sam jedneho tlstosmrada do hrobu dat aj velku tazku trojku rakvu mal no vidim to a vravim si takehoto zkurvyslona nedotiahnem sam v tej tazkej rakvi k diere co som mal pripravenu.vravim srat nanho aj som ho vytiahol z rakvi a tiahol som ho po snehu za kopyta povrazom hodel som ho do diery no padol akosi cudne ako ked kotrmelec robi som ho musel krompacom v diere porovnat.napokon som schmatol lopatu zahrnul a bolo.rakvu som druhy raz predal som mal tisicku za nic. Utopený *raz som jedneho utopeneho co bol mesiac vo vahu mal na cintorine aj cela truhla smrdela kurva sa nedalo jest v marnici.ked bolo leto som mal plynovy varic malu bombu aj som si trebarz konzervu ohrial aj som v kute pivo chladel.no ked som tehoto smradlavaka z vody tam mal bolo kurva take smradisko sa jest nedalo.bol som rad ze som ho druhy den do diery hodel aj zahadzal.smradisko z neho sa tiahlo aj z teho hrobiska von aj cely den hrob smrdel.prisiel mna pozret na cintorin tono gajdosik z gbelan na motorke aj flasu borovicky doniesol vraj co to tu smrdi aj mu vravim o temto somarovi co sa mesiac kupal vo vahu.aj vravim najlepsie by bolo sa na ten hrob vysrat lebo z ritneho materiala by bola peknejsia vona ako z tehoto zhniteho utopenca.aj zme pofajceli flasu vypili aj ma na motorke doviezol domov bol som rad ze toto utopenecke smradisko nemusim nuchat. Wiski pil *inac to bolo prvy raz co som wisky pil som sedel pri vahu aj som isiel naokolo krcmy aj vravim krcmarovi pozicaj mi ty ovalany picus pekny pohar.aj som sedel pri vahu a tuto rozpravkovu lahodku som popijal aj fajcel som zlate dlhe winstonky co mi aj ona dala k tej flasi bolo ako v raji taketo umelecke dielo popijat.aj som celu flasu vypil aj som sa zvalel ozraty a pekne som spal v topoloch pri vahu.ked som sa zobudel bol som osraty no isiel som rovno na cintorin kde to nevadelo.no nechcelo sa mi hrob kopat cely den som na cintorine spal aj som mal zopar piv v marnici som chladel.dal som pat tuzexovych bonov co som mal tiez od jary jednemu takemu retardovanemu somarovi som mu povedal ze to su riadne prachy ze si za toto v tuzexi kupi motorku aj setko vykopal.no tento debil ked hrob vykopal sa mu chcelo srat aj sa v tem hrobe vysral.ja som nevedel.bolo uz navecer pozeram hrob okej no hovniska som si nevsimol. *ruhy den bol pohreb priniesli truhlu k hrobu hadam tridsat ludi tam a v hrobe velke take hovno nasrate.kurva nechceli tu truhlu spustit do teho hovna aj pride akysi clovek ke mne do sopy na cintorine aj dava mi padesiat korun a vravi mi vazeny pan ved je v tem hrobe nasrate obrouske hovno mozete ho akosi dat prec.vravim co to taras kurva.aj sa idem pozret seci kokoti stoja naokolo hroba aj pozeraju na to hovno.som lopatu zobral aj som rebrik musel doniest a hovno som nabral.no co teraz ked obomi rukami lopatu s nalozenym hovniskom drzis nemozes po rebriku.aj som slahol a hodel som a hovno dolu z diery letelo hore kamsi vedla na hroby.aj mi jedna pani vravi ze sa bude stazovat lebo toto nie je mozne.vravim jej stazuj sa v krcme ty stara krava.no tymto to nekoncelo.prisiel farar na cintorin to bolo druhy den aj pride a vravi pan repan toto nie je mozne vy tu chodite po hroboch na velku.vravim mu co to taras flandak.aj to hovno bolo rozgniavene na hrobe ako som ho von lopatu vyhodel. *vravim mu flandakovi neser ma ty smrad zoberiem krompac aj ti do chrbta zatnem riadnu sovietsku ocel ty vatikansky otrok.som mal pekny krompac zo sovietskeho zvezu.aj utekal prec.sak ma stale ohovaral vsade tento fararsky sviniar vravel ze mu stale smrtou vyhrozujem aj ze som lucifera syn.aj si na mna stazoval.sak mu tajomnik narodneho vybora povedal ze takychto darmozrutov uz v sovietskom zveze setkych obeseli nech si da aj on pozor na slucku robotnickej triedy.aj nanho reval ty flandacky darmozrut aj ho z kancelarie vypral. Zaživa *sak som tiez raz flandaka zbuchal aj som mu flasu vodky do riti pichol.aj druheho ked mal na mna kecy na cintorine som zopar udermi zbuchal sa zlomel aj do napoly vykopaneho hroba padol do hliny som lopatu schmatol aj som nanho hadzal hlinu reval som ta zahadzem nebudes musiet za hrob platit urobim zadarmo.reval od stracha.nakoniec tam prisla pala mila mater aj revala tiez ked videla ako flandaka zahadzujem hlinu.som sa na to vysral a isiel som do krcmy. Zima *v zime bola na cintorine zima som tam mal kamna aj som selijakymi vencami kurel z hrobov sak teho bolo vela najviac hriali tie umele vence horeli ako pneumatika riadny plamen.dyma z komina islo riadne faraz prisiel vraj nemoze dychat vraj mu dym ide do kostola vravim sak sa zadus ty modlojebacky cerv.aj som plexosklom kurel vo varine robeli plexisklo a bolo vela odpada z teho som na vozike za trabantom doviezol selijake kusy plexiskla to horelo ozaj super. *aj raz prisiel tajomnik na navstevu doniesol mi flasu ozajstnu sovietsku vodku a vravi sak teho sviniara farara by bolo najlepsie stopit.vravim sak hej setkych tychto modlomrtkov by som do kotla napchal. *obrousky kotol urobit velky ako hrad strecno riadne pneumatikmi z kamazov zakurit aj tam nahadzat setkych.aj mi dal cigarety vraj som uvedomely clovek riadny socialisticky buchac hrdina.aj mi dal pekny odznak mercedes. Zmije *mna aj velke zmijisko pokusalo na cintorine som ho schmatol aj som s nim pral o hrob gebenu mu rozdrvelo na kasu som s nim slahal o hrob revem teraz to bude aj tvoj hrob ty zkurvene hadisko. *som mal zo strnast sesnast poldecakov borovicky aj mi kusanec teho osrateho hadiska vobec nevadel.som ho roslahal o hrob aj som na hrobe vo vitrine jednu urnu otvorel bolo tp urnisko tej svine marie dujackovej aj som mrtve zmijisko vopchal dovnutra lebo tato maria bola tiez taka zmija revem pcham ti sestru k tebe ty kurva. *sak na cintorine bolo vela zmijisek sa na rozpalenych hroboch v lete opalovali ako kdesi na plazi kurvy.som ich takym drotom chytal aj som im hlavu odtal valasku ajn psiskam som ich dal pretoze psi mali radi hadiska aj ich vzdy zjedli. *sak som raz na cintorine zmarnel velku zmiju sa tam kurva v lete opalovala na hrobe emilie varcikovej ako keby ten hrob bol jej kurva.som ju bachol krompacom aj som jej krompacom hlavu pogniavel.napokon som ju ochcal.no farar pozeral od brany cintorina v tej chvili aj krical preboha ziveho pan repan ved nemozete robit potrebu na zesnulych.revem nanho bez do pice ty papezensky prdojeb Category:Zaměstnání